The party life of shinji ikari
by burnthewitch
Summary: shinji's secret life in the night


Disclaimer : I don't own Eva or any of the drinks or bands on this story if I did I would be king of the world.

This mornings was bright and sunny accept for one fourteen year old teenager. "Wh-what the happened last night" whispered the teenager. As he rolled onto his side he spotted three small slits of paper. " oh that what happened last night". He than remembered what happened, but only pasts came back to him. "Well better get ready for school".

The school day was filled with constant yelling of an angry red head, teasing of his friends, and droning of the teacher. Finally the bell rings to signal the end of the day. " about friken time I get to go to my favorite place in the whole wide world" said shinji.

As the door opened to the apartment that he lived in with two other girls. He went into his room before Misato ever saw him. " all right where did my secret stash of cds go" asked a searching Shinji. " oh here they are". " now to get into my work uniform and get going".

"Three, two, one". Counted the teen.

Than in an instant he bolted to his closet got his new work uniform out. Which was an apron. As he was rapped his apron on the front side of his body and tied the back part together. Alright time to go.

He then turned and ran out his room and wrote a note for his roommate which said. "Going out to buy some more food signed shinji". "Wont know if they will by it but what the hell they know wont hurt them". In two minutes he was out the door and on the elevator going down.

(An: ok this story seems boring but it gets better if not say so in the reviews ok)

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I made it with time to spare" shinji said this while looking around to see if any one was around. "Glad you made it shinji we where glad that you made it with time to spare because tonight is going to be bumping". "Why nick is it going to be busy". " some of the biggest band are going to be here at this bar that why". " so I hope you can make some of those red headed scuts that we are proud to have at this grand nights of nights". " hey whats up guys". Said another employee who joined into the conversation. " hey Dennin how did last night go with those two girls". "They sucked the fucking life out of me and took some of my money" cried Dennin. "Man that hisses to suck what do you think shin". Well I don't think and like I scored with three women and like I got phone numbers to prove that". Said shinai while waving three slits of papers in his fingers.

"How the hell did those two get a job way out here". That shinai. Dennin looks Mexican with brown hair brown eyes and a hilarious personality. Nick looks like a Mexican with brown hair and hazel eyes. There both from England out here because there jobs for the British pub. " all right lets get this thing started shall we gentle men"

While the night grew the people came to the pub. " hey who's going to play to night" well Blink-182". " I think that there name". "cool lets get back to the drinks and lets have some fun with these people". Said shinji while making a drink out of five other drinks. As he poured the newly made drink into five other glasses. While the drink mixed together it made a red liquid. " hey shin is that the most awesome drink this pub has ever scene" asked nick. " yep it is". Answered shinji. ALRIGHT EVERY ONE RED -HEADED SLUT ON THE HOUSE. Yelled Dennin. "HOOOOOOOOOOORAY" shouted every one. " HEY THE BAND ARE HERE DUDE". Yelled nick over the crowd.

(An: alright I don't own Blink-182's feeling this alright alright)

I gotta regret right now

( Im feeling this)

The air is so cooled and null

(Im feeling this)

Let me go in her room

( Im feeling this)

I want to take off her clothes

(Im feeling this)

Show me the way to bed

(Im feeling this)

show me the way you move

(Im feeling this)

Let me touch your butt

(Im feeling this)

I love all the things you do

( im feeling this)

fate full short this time smile fades in the summer, place your hand in mine I'll leave when I want nah

where do we go from here

turn all the lights down now

smiling from ear to ear

(Im feeling this)

my brain has got you roused

show me the bedroom floor

show me the bathroom mirror

( im feeling this)

where taking this way to slow

( im feeling this )

take me away from here

fate full short this time smile fades in the summer, place your hand in mine I'll leave when I want nah

fate full short this time smiled fades in the summer, place your ass with mine I'll leave when I want nah

#this place was never the same again after you came and went how can you say you made any thing different to any one standing alone on street with a cigarette on the first night we meet#

$look to the past and remember a smile and maybe tonight I can breath for a while im not in the scene I think im falling a sleep but all that means as I will always be dreaming of you$

!fate full short this time smile fades in the summer, place your hand in mine I'll leave when I want nah!

!fate full short this time smile fades in the summer, place your hand in mine I'll leave when I want nah!

!fate full short this time smile fades in the summer, place your hand in mine I'll leave when I want nah!

!fate full short this time smile fades in the summer, place your hand in mine I'll leave when I want nah!

During that night the bartenders made 158.00 U.S. dollars each and got three girls in the sack . Why shinji was in bed that night he thought. "God I love this job"

An: well there you guys go and like its my first fan fiction and first one shot so please R& R. I think I did pretty good if not tell me what to do right and yes this fan-fic did not have any other people in here that long because this story was mainly on shinji and his job. On the side note nick is my name and im Mexican, American, British, Greek, Spaniard, Welsh, Irish, and Scottish. My friend Dennin is Chilean, Mexican, American, I think British, and German. A "red-headed slut" is a drink and my cousin is or was a bartender so I know ok. DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE . I just thought that the drink is called "red-headed slut". Hey if you're an author I dare you to take this idea and run with it.


End file.
